


圣坛之下

by muyouyou



Series: 单人向 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 他从不掩饰。
Series: 单人向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833199
Kudos: 1





	圣坛之下

弗朗西斯醒了。苹果花洁白如雪，纷纷扬扬地落了他一身，染得衣袂馥郁芬芳。他不紧不慢地站起来，随手理了理淡金色的长发，外袍下摆窸窸窣窣地拂过及膝的草丛，满身花瓣应声而落。他眯起眼睛，日光在天幕上凝成一线。

他刚刚收到罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的来信。这封信措辞相当激烈，甚至可以说是咄咄逼人，他完全能在字里行间看到罗德里赫写信时那张怒不可遏的脸，这不仅没有激怒他，反而让他的心情非常愉悦。

“……您自称是‘德意志自由的捍卫者’，对此我只当是无伤大雅的玩笑，但现在看来您似乎因此过于自满，以至于忘却了自己的身份。我不得不委婉地提醒您，我和我的兄弟们关系还没有坏到需要外邦人调停的地步，而您或许高估了他们对您的好感。罗马人的皇帝至今仍是教会的保护者，在帝国内依然具有至高无上的权威，除非您是教会共同的敌人，否则这一点您应该明白……”

“罗马人的皇帝？”弗朗西斯从唇边溢出一声冷笑。这顶皇冠在一千多年前从那个人头上跌落，蒙尘的明珠和褪色的金石散了一地，就连最野蛮的人也不屑去捡拾。隔壁那群人在罗马腐朽的尸体上肆无忌惮地搜寻遗留的珍宝，就像贪婪的小偷闯进主人家的密室，用拙劣的手法拼凑起一顶冒名的、丑陋的可笑冠冕，他们欢欣鼓舞地把它戴在头上，那样子像极了刚学会穿上人类衣服的猴子。

他没有再看下去，将信纸揉成一团投进壁炉，微微地笑了。他拥有太阳神一般耀眼的容貌，即使是嘲讽和愤怒的神色，在他脸上也像极了温柔。深不可测的情绪像是冻土下悄然伸展的根茎，千丝万缕地爬上他的眉梢。

“你以为你们征服意大利、以战胜者的姿态大摇大摆地闯进罗马城、让教宗为你们涂油加冕、用上那个笑话一样的头衔，你们就真的是他的继承者？不，你们不过是愚蠢地模仿他的笑话，你们大可以抢夺他的冠冕，但你们永远也无法成为他，那个称号只属于他，而你们拿到的不过是拙劣的仿制品。因为你们从来没有真正感受过他的伟大，所以稍有一点功勋就自以为做出了与他同等的成就，可是你们连他的脚面也碰不到。”

东罗马死了，那时弗朗西斯的国王甚至不惜重金购买他尚未腐朽的名号，以为终于获得了与“罗马人的皇帝”等同的地位。但国王的儿子继位了，这位桀骜的新国王看也不看这个称号一眼，漠然把它扫进了垃圾堆。

“所谓‘罗马人的皇帝’，并不比法兰西人的国王来得更加高贵。”

他穿过王的行宫，悄无声息地走进主教的府邸。一想到最近让罗德里赫头疼欲裂的战事，想到福音联盟的前景，想到新上任的枢机主教，那双鸢尾色的眼睛里就兴奋地燃起野心蓬勃的光。百年前让他错失的机会又来了，他展开绘着中西欧地图的羊皮纸，用冷静而精明的目光审视神圣罗马帝国错综复杂的疆域，就像高超的棋手审视着诡谲的棋局。

今天早上主教给塞迪克·阿德南的苏丹写了一封信，信封的封口处盖着庄重的火漆。它将穿过战火纷飞的波希米亚和百废待兴的匈牙利，被送到东方奥斯曼遍地黄金、珠宝、象牙和香料的土地上。

“我们需要这位盟友的协助。”主教说，“他们非常强大，能够帮助可怜的波希米亚拖住奥地利——如果没有别人插手的话。”

弗朗西斯微笑：“可是我们已经自己插手了。”

主教抬起眼睛，严肃地看了他一眼，说：“这是因为我们是德意志自由的捍卫者。我们有责任、也有义务帮助被皇帝以忠诚的名义套上枷锁的德意志诸侯重获自由，他们是我们的朋友。”

他跪了下来，神情庄严地亲吻主教红色衣袍的一角。他敬爱这位主教就像敬爱国王。他的人民无法理解主教，他们辱骂他、诅咒他，说他是残忍的暴君，违背上帝意旨的叛徒，称他养着上百只猫的住宅为恶魔的洞窟，就像罗德里赫和安东尼奥辱骂和诅咒弗朗西斯那样。但弗朗西斯知道，主教将会带领法兰西迎来不朽。

“百年之前，你的血腥杀戮会让每个人瑟瑟发抖，千年之后，人人都会歌颂你杀伐果断。”

弗朗西斯向来拥有超出常人的直觉，能够比任何人都更早地嗅到风雨欲来的气息，仿佛天赐的敏锐触角。他分明看得清清楚楚，被夹在新月与百合之间的黑鹰正在日复一日地虚弱下去。那对遮天蔽日的乌黑羽翼开始慢慢失去光泽，就像城墙上的金漆一寸寸侵蚀剥落，他能看到几缕微弱却明亮的曙光，透过黑羽掉落后的惨白缝隙，映照在他上百年来最深沉冰冷的噩梦里。

他深深吸了一口气。很快了，那道坚固的壁垒很快就会支离破碎，而他将从头到脚沐浴太阳的光辉。他就像困在笼中的野兽，铁质围栏无法平息他沸腾的血液，即使用上最卑劣、最令人不齿的手段，也要将四面八方包围他的巨网狠狠撕碎。

他知道那些人是怎么看待他的。罗德里赫和安东尼奥既厌恶他又畏惧他，霍兰德和亚瑟既依靠他又忌惮他。背信弃义的骗子、唯利是图的小人、缺乏信仰的异类，贪婪、自私、无耻、狡诈，对他而言毁约就像喝水一样自然，背叛就像呼吸一样不需要理由——这就是那些人对他的评价。

真的是很无聊。纵然他自知某些手段不算光彩，还是不认为自己应该得到这样的看待。他亲眼目睹过自己土地上无数为了信仰奔赴东方的年轻骑士，他们有的披着满身荣耀归来，被他笃信的国王授予神圣的封号和丰厚的采邑，有的怀着满腔虔诚的热情在异教徒的土地上慢慢冷了身躯，再也没能亲吻家乡的泥土。这其中甚至有过一位完美怪物，即使是最挑剔的人也找不出他身上的半点毛病——那是弗朗西斯最敬爱的国王之一。他的国王在自己的领土上备受爱戴和推崇，他本该得到上帝最仁慈的对待，在人民的齐声祝祷中光荣地踏进天堂，可是老鼠和瘟疫袭击了他，他死在北非广袤荒凉的沙漠中，尊贵的皮肤干燥开裂，神圣的战袍里灌满风沙。

弗朗西斯扶着国王的墓碑，冷眼看着教廷的使者以恩赐者的姿态，授予国王迟来多年的圣徒名号。那是他第一次产生摆脱教廷的念头。

为什么要为虚无缥缈的教廷光荣牺牲自己的生命？为什么要用法兰西人的血捍卫教宗的尊严？他向来是上帝和教廷忠诚的仆人，早在罗马的光辉还未完全褪去的时候就是了，但相称的回报从未降临到他身上，他得到的只有教宗对他的国王一次又一次的绝罚。

他回忆着过去数百年来这篇土地上发生的一切，慢慢明白过来教宗仁慈面目下的算计。或许还有别的什么在他的头脑中扎了根，但那时他还不知道，仅仅是向着最简单的渴望做出选择。不再是为了教廷授予的、看似光鲜实则毫无用处的声名，而是国王和王国的光辉与荣耀。

从不复存在的圣殿骑士团到住在阿维农的教宗，从分裂数十年的教会到新月与百合的结盟，罗德里赫和安东尼奥看他的目光渐渐变得鄙夷，怀疑和谩骂不分昼夜地落在他头上。他们怒斥他是基督的叛徒，千年后的第二个犹大，若是见到上帝，应当被永远封禁在地狱的熊熊烈火里。

这些“虔诚”的人，纷纷指责他让基督徒蒙羞，让教廷闹出前所未有的惊天丑闻，好像他就是化身毒蛇的恶魔，让圣洁的教会和虔诚的信徒成了堕落的妓女。他对此回以冷笑：愚蠢的见识。难道神圣罗马没有废黜流放过教宗？难道罗德里赫不曾与异教徒称兄道弟？难道安东尼奥从未洗劫过罗马城？难道亚瑟没有因为国王的一己私欲背叛信仰？难道费里西安诺找到的证据和严谨的论述不足以证明教廷的虚伪？那些冠冕堂皇的指控只能唬唬那些指望赎罪券能免去他们罪过的人们，却无法骗过他的眼耳口鼻。

战火刚刚在他的土地上平息不久，没有人比他更清楚所谓的信仰到底是什么。那是国王和贵族们争权夺利的趁手利刃，是争取民心的完美器具，他们用它肆无忌惮地撕扯弗朗西斯的五脏六腑，就像几百年来教宗在欧洲做的那样。他时常在痛不欲生中醒来，甘愿为信仰献出生命的人们一边高唱着空远的圣歌，一边在法兰西的土地上四处燃起战火，以忠诚笃信的名义，将他拖进最痛苦黑暗的深渊。

在那些陷入疯狂的人们中，倒还有一些依然爱着他的孩子。他们中的一个痛心疾首地向弗朗西斯疾呼：“向你大动干戈的不是从前的那些外国人，这不是外敌带来的苦难；你过去曾得到的爱、你那些头脑发热的孩子之间的融洽，都快荡然无存了。蹂躏你折磨你的正是你自己的孩子……在你那里，找不到一块没有恐怖和仇杀、没有忧虑和惊骇的安全之地。”

在不见天日的疼痛中，他终于完完全全地醒悟过来。教宗、罗德里赫、安东尼奥、他和他的王公贵族们都是冷漠自私的野心家，虔诚的信仰不过是他们用来遮掩不可告人目的的遮羞布，当他们需要它的时候，它是为一切丑恶行为开脱的最高尚的理由，当他们不需要它的时候，这些假惺惺的人才终于露出了真正的嘴脸，却还要强词夺理编排别人的不是，因为他们耻于承认自己的贪婪和欲望。

那几十年里，他流下的每一滴血都成了后来在欧陆上掀起巨浪的风雨。

于是他不再掩饰了。他踩着鲜血登上王位的新国王最终还是改了宗，安东尼奥捶胸顿足大骂他让自己大费周章，亚瑟气得写信骂他出尔反尔、没有信仰；他大大方方地与塞迪克·阿德南往来，让安东尼奥和罗德里赫困于巴尔干和地中海的漫长战局，连菲利克斯也不得不趟了这趟浑水；他公然加入波希米亚、普法尔茨、霍兰德、亚瑟和丁马克的盟约，罗德里赫恨得牙痒痒，整天在宫廷的议论中和文人的笔下变着花样骂他。他向来是这样，总是能轻易引起所有人的愤怒和仇视。

可是那又怎样？狮子从不在意蝼蚁们的叮咬。他丝毫不畏惧那些虚伪作态的人的指摘，反而无比坦荡地张开双臂拥抱那些雪花般纷纷扬扬的咒骂——

你们这些人啊，从来羞于承认自己对权力和领土的渴望，总是要为自己的所作所为找些光鲜亮丽的借口，再用同样虚无缥缈的名头包装成我的罪名。我就在这里，从不掩饰自己的野心，也不掩饰我的叛逆。信仰和教会再也不能蒙蔽我的双眼，从此我做的一切全是为了自己。

“太阳既照耀你也照耀他人，它特别想看看亚当的遗嘱，以便知道亚当是怎样分割这个世界的。”

这是一百年前他致安东尼奥的宣言。教宗将整个世界慷慨地平分给伊比利亚半岛上那对兄弟，但这样自作主张的行为已经不再能令他心悦诚服。他令那些好胜心暂时无处施展的贵族们将目光投向海洋，同时暗暗将填充上火药的枪口对准身旁的黑鹰和太阳。

——我明明白白地说，我就是要得到所有的光辉和荣耀，若是你们有办法打倒我，那就来吧。


End file.
